The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
In computer networking, a wireless access point (WAP) is a device that allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, cellular based technologies such as 3G, 4G, LTE, or connect via any other wireless standard for which it is configured. The wireless access point may additionally connect with a back-haul connection, connect with other wireless access points, connect with a router, and/or operate as a router itself.
Where multiple access points operate within particular geographic area, there may be interactions between such access points and there is likely also to be interference between the access points. Further still, the operating environment may negatively affect the performance of certain access points while improving or having no performance related affect on other access points, and a change in operational characteristics for a first access point may negatively or positively affect performance of another access point, even where the two access points do not directly communicate with one another.
In the conventional arts there is no solution available which satisfactorily accounts for how such multiple access points affect one another nor is there any conventional solution which satisfactorily controls multiple access points so as to provide improved overall performance for multiple access points that are within communication and interference range of one another.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from apparatuses, systems and methods for implementing wireless system discovery and control using a state-space as described herein.